As an eyeglass lens processing apparatus, for example, there is known an eyeglass lens processing apparatus which performs processing of an eyeglass lens using a grinding tool or a cutting tool (for example, JP-A-2006-095684 and JP-A-2012-250297).
For example, the eyeglass lens processing apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2006-095684 is an apparatus which performs grinding processing of a rim of an eyeglass lens held by chuck shafts using a grindstone so as to have a shape matching a target shape of the lens of an eyeglass frame.
For example, the eyeglass lens processing apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2012-250297 performs processing of an eyeglass lens using the cutting tool.
Since an eyeglass lens in which finishing is performed by the eyeglass lens processing apparatus has an angular portion on an edge, chamfering is performed. There has been proposed an eyeglass lens processing apparatus which includes a chamfering tool to remove the angular portion.